


Melt into the Wind

by lulebell



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulebell/pseuds/lulebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They would risk telling each other their deepest and darkest secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melt into the Wind

It's a night spent beside glowing embers; the remnants of a fire that refused to light. The wind howls around them, threatening to sweep them off this earth and into a land of snowflakes and ice. They built a makeshift shelter that was quickly disposed of by the gales; the sound of clattering logs ring out in the dark.

She tries to remind herself that it's all in the name of their quest, that every night they spend in the cold, in the rain, in the dark, is another life saved. But more importantly, it's another night spent with him.

They cannot touch, so they do not touch, but they lay face to face, letting their breath keep each other warm, like a pair of arms would a normal couple. They do not speak because they have nothing that would fully express what they're trying to say. They would risk telling each other their deepest and darkest secrets:

_... Richard, I'm afraid..._

... Kahlan, this is too difficult...

Instead, he gathers her up with his eyes, taking her in completely; all around her fading into black. He lets the peerlessness of their quest, the dangers and difficulties surrounding it all fade away and focuses his attention on her. Most remarkably, she lets him, refusing to give into the the temptation to look down; she remains as fixated on his face as he is on hers.

Afraid she'll reject him, he resists the urge to stroke her face but she feels the pull his hands have and closes her eyes, waiting, hoping.

A gust of wind breaks the spell and brings leaves, dirt and twigs, making them both gasp for air and wish for wizard's fire.

He moves to protect her from the gales, arching his back at the wind, and she conforms her body around his, burying her head in his neck and suddenly neither of them can hear the voices crying out why not? and can only hear the voices asking why did you wait so long?

She surprises them both when she doesn't object to his hands sliding up her back, interlocking between her shoulder blades, allowing him to pull her into his body; they both relish in the warmth that the other brings.

She wants so desperately to tell him, to say something, anything that will express everything that she's feeling right now, but she can't bring herself to ruin this moment for either of them. Because, words would, no doubt, ruin this moment, and every other to come. They have a way of doing that.

They stay like this throughout the night; the never-ending wind blows cold in from the north, but they stay here and now, bundled-up against the cold, against all those who doubt, against their own fears and better judgements and for them, that's enough.

The night continues and they lay together in the unabated winds, imagining that on some better night, stars would overlook them.

That on some better night, they wouldn't be in the forest --

That one some better night, they would have a house --

\-- when this is all finished.

_Yes, _ he decides silently, stroking behind her ear while pressing his lips to her temple. _A house, when this is all over... _

He forgets the implications of such a thought and for a moment, he is warm, inside and out. She feels it and a sudden burst of hot air escapes her lips and he gathers her up closer, closer still.

New thoughts creep into her head:

_... This? This is alright... _

... Lie perfectly still and maybe morning will forget about us...

Slowly, the sun moves through the clouds, illuminating them and more importantly, warming the earth around them.

She stretches in his arms and he allows her some room to move. She looks up into his eyes, and all she sees is love. She smiles - a real smile, one that he hasn't ever seen before.

Together, the stand, collect their things; the sky is rich with the promise of a new day.

They hope for many more stormy nights.


End file.
